1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brake bands for automatic transmissions and, more particularly, to such brake bands fabricated from a flexible and resilient metal strap having a friction material bonded thereto intended to be used as a replacement brake band in automobile automatic transmissions which are being repaired.
Typically, in automobile automatic transmissions when a brake band breaks or develops slippage problems replacement of the transmission brake band is necessary. Such replacement must ordinarily be made by first removing and disassembling the transmission because in most instances there is a narrow space between the transmission housing and drum which normally precludes the insertion of a replacement brake band without disassembly of the transmission housing. Such a procedure is, of course, time consuming and results in high labor cost making such transmission repairs inordinately expensive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Brake end connections for the same general purpose are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,528,957, Re. 16,028 and 1,562,867. However, constructions shown in these patents have certain drawbacks in terms of cost of manufacture and operability. Other patents, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,395,670, 1,500,341, 1,520,154, 1,787,376, 2,692,663, 3,367,466 and 3,543,181 also show brake band constructions which are generally pertinent as indicative of the types of brake bands proposed heretofore.
In addition it is noted that U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,749 to Baule discloses a popular type of brake band used as original equipment in many automotive transmission. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,747,713 and 3,838,961 to Victory disclose a method and structure for converting the Baule type of brake band to an end connection which may be inserted in a transmission as a replacement brake band without requiring disassembly of the transmission housing. However, with the Victory type of modification to the Baule type brake band certain deleterious effects result.
First, the Victory patent states that the link has an oil blocking effect which has not been accounted for in the initial design of transmissions in which such brake bands are intended to be used. Thus, use of a Victory type end plate connection in a replacement brake band may offer a performance which is difficult than the original equipment brake band.
Secondly, pressure in the Victory type end plate connection is applied at a point more removed from the end of the brake band than the original equipment brake band of the Baule type. Brake bands of this type will cease to energize at the point where pressure is applied so that the use of the Victory type of end plate connection on a Baule type brake band will result in loss of braking effect on that portion of the band between the point of pressure application and the end plate.
In addition, the Victory proposed modification to the Baule type brake band requires the complete removal of a portion of the original brake band end connection which has been spot welded to the brake band. Such a removal requires use of machine tools which require some skill in use and necessarily makes the proposed modification more expensive.